High brightness light emitting diodes (LEDs) have the benefits of high efficiency, small form factor, broad choice of spectrum, and long lifetime. However LEDs generally cannot be a lighting unit by themselves, in part due to their point-source nature, produced glare, and aesthetics. Secondary optics, such as lenses and diffusers, are commonly used to transform high brightness LEDs into a comfortable light source for the user. A separate housing unit is often used to enclose the illumination core, to further control the emission, directionality, and quality of the light. Light fixtures using LEDs thus typically require several components, in addition to the LEDs, to function as a complete lighting unit. Accordingly, a need exists for improved and more versatile luminaires incorporating LEDs or other solid state light sources.